


Ben Solo的荒唐噩梦

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealous Ben Solo, Werid Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: Ben到底梦到了什么？祝大家每晚都有美梦～
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ben Solo的荒唐噩梦

（一）

“Ben，该起床了！Ben！”耳边传来熟悉的声音，床上的Ben Solo睁开了睡眼惺忪的双眼。前一秒他还想说什么，后一秒却瞪大了眼睛。

面前站着的自己的母亲Leia，然而她是真实存在的，不是绝地英灵。

“Mon?” Ben不敢相信自己的眼睛，迟疑地开口。

“快点，再不起来的话，今天的抵抗军会议就要迟到了！”Leia扔下一句话，转身走出了房间。

什么？抵抗军？自己在抵抗组织？Ben一个激灵从床上弹起，这到底是怎么回事？厄西戈大战不是已经过去了一年吗，新的银河联盟也已经成立，抵抗组织早就不存在了！

他突然觉得头痛欲裂，明明昨晚自己和Rey在干完手头上的工作后就相拥而睡，怎么一觉醒来变成了这样。

他冲出卧室，拉住了在做出门准备的Leia。

“Mon, 西斯已经灭亡了，是我和Rey亲手消灭的…”

“Ben，你在说什么？西斯舰队刚向我们宣战，还有你说的Rey，上次她不是很明确地拒绝了你吗？”

他一下子抓住了关键字眼：“什么叫她上次拒绝了我？”

“先赶紧跟我去会议，不然真来不及了。”Leia打断他，匆匆出门。Ben也只好随便找了件外衣换上，也跟着跑了出去。

（二）

圆桌上，所有抵抗组织的成员都在仔细聆听Leia的计划。Ben站在母亲身旁，觉得有些别扭。

厄西戈战役后，他跟随Rey一起回到抵抗组织，基地的那些人第一眼看到他几乎是全都想扑上来把自己撕碎，还是Rey拦住了所有人，废了大把口舌去说明情况，并苦口婆心地劝说他们给自己一个重新开始的机会。整整过了一年，他们对自己的态度才稍有好转。

然而现在，自己居然从一开始就是抵抗军的一员。正当他苦思冥想的时候，一个熟悉的身影从门外走了进来。

Rey！

走进来的正是Rey，她看起来并没有变化，依旧是三个发髻和一身白衣，和往常一样的迷人。

“General Organa，抱歉我来晚了。”

“你来的正好，Rey，我们正在讨论本次的作战计划。”Leia挥了挥手，示意她来到自己身边。

看着Rey一步步走近，Ben烦躁的心终于被注入了一丝平静。他向前一步，刚想开口和她说话，女孩却看也没看自己，径直越过了他走向Leia。

这种如同忽略陌生人的模样让Ben不禁皱起了眉头，他想上前拦住Rey问个究竟，但碍于严肃的场面，只得忍着。

终于，Leia宣布会议结束，Ben觉得再忍下去自己就要爆炸了。他在人群中一眼锁定了Rey，刚准备上前，就看到她向门口跑了几步，扑进一个男人怀中。

等等，不应该来抱自己吗？？还有那人是谁？！他不受控制地往他们的方向走去。

“Finn，亲爱的，你是来找我一起吃午餐吗？”Rey一开口就让Ben差点跳起来。他知道Rey和Finn的关系不错，不过亲爱的是什么意思？她叫Finn亲爱的？？

“Sweetheart，你知道我心里只有你一个，我当然是来找你的。”对方伸出手，宠溺地点了点Rey的鼻头。

Finn这是在做什么，当自己不存在吗？！没等Ben反应过来，自己的长腿已经迈着大步往前冲去。眼看着就要伸手扯开Finn，Ben身后出现一只手及时抓住了他的胳膊。

他回头，是Leia。

“Ben，你在干什么？别去打扰Rey了，既然她拒绝了你选择了Finn，就让那件事过去吧。”

“What?” Ben不可置信地瞪大了眼。他听到了什么，拒绝自己选择Finn？他的Rey居然和那个逃兵Finn在一起了？好吧，他不应该这么说Finn，不过他确实是逃兵，但后来却成为了Rey最好的朋友之一。

“Mon，我才是Rey的…Rey在和我谈恋爱！”Ben看着眼前如胶似漆的他们，忍不住咆哮道。

“你在胡说什么。Ben，我知道你喜欢Rey，所以我之前才帮你牵线，为你们安排了一次晚饭。可你回来之后跟我说她根本不喜欢你。”

“我当时还说了什么？”Ben着急地追问。

“额，你说Rey说不喜欢你，她不喜欢你的卷发，它们太杂乱了像鸟窝一样。她说不喜欢你的大鼻子和厚嘴唇，每次看着你就觉得难受…”看着Ben越来越差的脸色，Leia不忍看儿子再次被打击，于是闭上了嘴。

Ben的脑子一片混乱。不，Rey不会这样嫌弃自己的，她爱他，她明明爱他啊！到底发生了什么，是梦吗？可是这一切是如此的真实，不像是在做梦啊！

他狠狠地用手掐自己的胳膊，用力到把皮肤都掐红了，然而那股真实的疼痛让自己惊恐。难道这就是现实？自己来到一个不一样的时空，还是时间发生了倒退？

正在慌乱的Ben根本没注意到自己已经被Leia拖着走出了会议室。

“General Organa，这是你需要的资料。”回过神，他才发现Leia已经把他带到了另一个房间，而那个飞行员Poe正站在他旁边。Ben认得Poe，他也是Rey的好友之一。

“Ben，你和Poe去找Finn，然后一起商量怎么和盟友沟通，寻求他们的帮助。”Leia转过身，对Ben说道。

Finn？那不是有机会可以见到Rey！Ben连忙跟着Poe去找人。

“Hey，Ben。我知道你被Rey拒绝了，不过男人嘛，坚强点。”Poe拍了拍他的肩膀。

Ben在爆发的边缘游走，怎么好像谁都知道自己被Rey拒绝了？这该死的Finn，到底对Rey下了什么迷药。

“Finn人呢？”他咬牙切齿地问，刚抬头，就看到远处站在一起的一男一女。没看清还好，定眼一看的Ben只想拿出光剑朝那个男人砍去。

Finn正把Rey搂在怀里说：“Babe，我这次去执行任务很快就会回来，等着我。”在Ben的怒视下，Finn居然捧起Rey的脸就要吻她。

“No！！！！！！”Ben一声大吼冲了上去，结果脚底一滑，自己猛地往地上摔去。

“Rey！！！”在准备和地板来个亲密接触的瞬间，Ben一下子从床上坐起。刚刚摔倒的那种感觉还没消散，他剧烈地喘息着，一身大汗，只觉得心有余悸。环顾四周，是自己的卧室没错了，再往身旁望去，Rey正熟睡在自己的左侧。

天啊，原来只是个噩梦，他的Rey还在自己身边。男人躺下，左手从女孩脖子下穿过，轻轻地把她搂进怀里。Rey动了动，在他的臂弯里找了个好位置，继续沉睡。可Ben毫无睡意，睁着眼一直到天亮。

（三）

“Ben，早上好。”Rey从床上坐起，伸了个懒腰，正准备和男人打招呼，却被对方的熊猫眼吓了一跳。

“怎么了，Ben？你昨晚没睡好吗？”她关切地问。

“噢，没事，我没事。”Ben敷衍地说，他想了一晚上的事情，现在脑子一团浆糊。

“真的没关系吗？不然今天Finn的订婚庆祝party我们别去了，你好好休息，我回头再和他解释。”

一听到Finn，Ben一个激灵站起来，大声说：“去！必须去！”

“好…好，我们去，那一会就走。”Rey迟疑地点点头。

今天是Finn和Rose的订婚party，身为好友的Rey被邀请来参加，Ben作为Rey的男友自然也一同前来。

“Finn！噢恭喜你！我真为你们感到开心！”一见到Finn，Rey高兴地上张开双臂，给了对方一个大大的拥抱。

Ben看着这一幕只觉得血一下冲到了头顶，他又想起梦里面Finn和Rey差点接吻的画面。

Finn只觉得心猛地一跳，他松开Rey扭头望去，Ben正看着他，眼里的凉意像一把把尖刀刺在自己身上。Finn打了个哆嗦，这种窒息的压制感怎么那么像是Kylo Ren在盯着他？不，这不可能，Kylo早消失了，现在的只是Ben Solo。

他尴尬地对着Ben笑了笑，悄声对Rey说：“我怎么觉得他不太对劲？”

“你也这么觉得？我早上就觉得他魂不守舍，精神也不大好。”Rey有些担心。

看着说悄悄话的俩人，Ben心中默念：“深呼吸Ben，你知道的，那都是梦而已，梦里面都不是真的。Rey和Finn只是好朋友…噢，天啊，可是当时她是怎么评价我的，她讨厌我的头发，我的鼻子和嘴巴…”

“Ben,”Rey走过来，挽住他的手：“我们去和Poe他们打声招呼就回家吧？”

Ben还沉浸在刚才的想法里，心不在焉地点点头。Rey见他这模样心里更担心了，她草草和Poe说了一声就拉着他奔回家。

（四）

“Ben！”女孩提高了的嗓门终于让神游的男人回到了现实。

“你今天是怎么了？从早上起来你就不对劲，发生什么事了，告诉我。”Rey握住男人的手，轻轻用指腹来回抚摸他的掌心。

“Rey…我…我昨晚做了一个…一个梦。”

女孩关切地望着他。

“是个噩梦。”Ben补了一句。

“那你梦到什么，能告诉我吗？这个梦似乎让你感到不安。”Rey温柔地问。

Ben支支吾吾地说：“我…在梦里，你和Finn在一起了。”

看着女孩惊讶的脸色，他接着说：“我向你表达了爱意，可你拒绝了我。你还说…你还说…”男人似乎对后面的内容十分抗拒。

“我说什么了？”

“你，你说你不喜欢我像鸟窝一样杂乱的头发，不喜欢我的大鼻子，不喜欢我的厚嘴唇。”Ben豁了出去，一口气把憋在心底的话全说了出来。

Rey终于明白他为什么如此不对劲，原来是在纠结梦里的自己说的这些话语。她有些好笑，然而看到他略显痛苦的样子又觉得内心一软。这个男人，就是太爱自己了，不过她也感同身受，他们好不容易走到一起，现在的幸福来之不易。

Rey伸出手，抚平他皱起的眉心：“Ben，那都是梦，而且梦里的人根本就不是我。”看着男人有些委屈的眼神，她拉着Ben一起坐到床边，看着他的眼睛认真地说道：“Ben Solo，接下来的话你给我听清楚，而且记好了。”

她伸出手，摸上男人的发丝，感受那打卷的黑发在手中滑过的感觉：“我喜欢你的卷发，它们让你特别有魅力，像书中的黑马王子。”

Rey的手沿着Ben的额头向下移动，她用指尖划过他高挺的鼻梁：“我喜欢你的鼻子，看着你的侧颜我总会想怎么能有这么完美的男人。”

手继续向下，来到了他饱满的唇边。她把头凑近了一些，对着他的唇微微吐气：“我喜欢你的嘴巴，每次看到你的唇我都想吻你。”

说完，Rey的嘴贴上了男人的唇瓣。她深深地吻着他，仿佛想用行动吻去他内心的不安。Ben伸出双手，环住Rey的后颈把人拉近，将她紧紧地嵌在怀里。

天知道Ben的心已经快从胸膛里跳了出来，他刚刚听到她说的那些话心里已经被幸福的泡泡所挤满。果然噩梦就是噩梦，现实是多么美好。

相拥的俩人热情地吻着对方，等到Rey满脸通红差点喘不过气的时候Ben才放开她。盯着女孩湿漉漉的眼睛，他用低沉柔和的嗓音诉说内心最真挚的爱：“Rey，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，Ben。”


End file.
